Reggie's Gift and Joy's Guilt
by drkbaby81
Summary: What Reggie and Joy feel about the death of George. Rating may change do to swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Dead Like Me

Reggie's Gift and Joy's Guilt

Reggie missed her sister, but she also missed her family. Ever since her parents split it has been hard on her and her mom.

Joy walks past Reggie's door and sees that Reggie was looking out the window at something; she quietly walks behind her daughter and glances out the window as well. A girl in a red convertible parked across the street adjusting her seat and seatbelt.

Joy looked at the girl and couldn't help but think something was familiar about her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears Reggie whisper. "George." Joys heart stops for a second.

TBC

More to come!


	2. Denial and discovery

Dead Like Me

I don't own them

Joy looked at her daughter.

"What do you mean George?"

Reggie jumped at her mother's voice.

"Mom!"

"What did you mean by saying George?"

"Um." Joy knew that Reggie knew something that she wasn't telling her.

"Reggie answer me God damn it!"

Reggie didn't answer; she had seen that girl look at her and her mom funny. It was almost like that girl knew us. She thought.

"Now dinner is almost ready."

"Ok." Reggie says looking out the window again.

"NOW Reggie!"

Joy looked out the window again, the girl was gone.

"Could it? No. That what a stupid question, of course that's not George." Joy replies as she walks out of Reggie's room.

Joy wanted to grill her daughter about what she knew and who that was.

"Mom, I know what you are thinking."

"How could you know what I am thinking?"

"George is alive."

"Reggie that isn't funny!"

"I'm not trying to be, I was walking by the Waffle place and I heard this woman call the girl George."

"Maybe she has the same name."

"No this was different, she answered back the way George did when someone called her name."

Joy looked at Reggie. As Reggie's mind flew back to that day

FLASHBACK: Reggie's POV

I heard someone call George's name. Even though we were years apart people still called me George and I would still respond when someone said the name. I looked in the direction of the voice which I didn't recognize. I was about to tell the person to fuck off when I heard someone respond, "What is it?!" In a very irritated way, I simply kept staring. No way, she had said it exactly the way George had when she was alive. I had seen the person before. She was the one who had returned George's doll and the girl who was parked out in front of our house. As I watched the girl turn around she was twirling her hair and tapping her foot, just the way George did. I had to stop staring because I think she saw me.

Joy's voice broke her thought.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not weird I know what I saw!"

And with that she bolted from the table...

"REGGIE COME ON, WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"MOM come here!"

Joy jumped from her seat as she saw Reggie pointing out the window.

"Look it's her!"

Joy looked out the window, before she could stop Reggie she heard her yell out the window.

"GEORGE!"

Joy watched as the girl stopped dead in her tracks, and looked around.

"What in the hell?" Joy says as she looks at Reggie.

Reggie's POV

I saw my mom turn to me. It was her, the same hair but her face was different.

"Reggie, what are you thinking?"

"Mom it's her." I say as I turn towards her. My mom's eyes were as wide as saucers

TBC

More to come


	3. Toilet seats and greetings

Dead Like Me

I don't own them...

This was unreal. Joy thought.

"Reggie, I don't know what you are thinking but George is gone."

Reggie sighed, how was she going to convince to her mom that George was still there walking among us.

Reggie's POV

As I stood there contemplating my next move I feel my mom's eyes bore into me.

I just shrug her off and start a plan to talk to this girl.

The Next day...

As Reggie walked to school she made sure to pass the Waffle House. The piece of paper Reggie had wrote crumpled in her hand. She took a deep breath and walked in and past the table George was sitting at, she was alone for now so she had to make it quick.

She tossed the paper in George's direction beaming her off the head.

"What the fck!" Reggie smiles, that was George alright.

Reggie's POV

As I ducked out of sight I saw her open the paper and read it, and a smile appear on her face.

FLASHBACK: The letter.

_George,_

_Hi it's Reggie, I wasn't sure it was you until the other day. I put two and two together and realized that it was you. You look a little different but your personality is definitely there. I want to talk to you and catch up, meet me at your 'Spot' (you know your place of death) or my tree and we'll figure out how you can talk to mom. I'm sure it would ease her mind if you told her that she did fine raising you. Anyway talk to you soon._

_Reggie_

She caught a glimpse of George looking at her as she ran out of the Waffle House.

If her mom found out she was late for school, she wouldn't hear the end of it...

After school...

Reggie entered her house to find her mother looking at a piece of paper.

"Reggie, what is this?"

Reggie looked at the paper, it was the copy of George's letter...

TBC

More to come...


	4. Tag you're it!

Dead Like Me

I don't own them.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked looking down at the floor.

"This, This Reggie!" Joy said yelling and flailing the paper around.

"_Shit."_ Reggie thought.

"I thought I threw that out." She replied.

"Reggie answer me right now!" Joy replied now yelling.

"What the fuck do you want me to say mom? Surprise I'm crazy?"

"Don't be a smart ass Regina Lass. That's something your sister, would have said."

Reggie smiled.

"Oh forget it." Joy said throwing her hands up and walking away.

That's when Reggie snuck out of the house and walked to her tree, George was there leaving a note.

"Hey George."

"How did you know it was me?" George asked.

"Easy, I know my sister. Mom thinks I'm crazy."

"Of course she does she doesn't want to see."

"Yeah." They look at each other for a little while.

"So what do you suggest with mom?" George asks.

"I'm not sure yet but I think you will have to come to my house."

"No way. I tried that once, I couldn't say what I wanted and she yelled at me." George said.

"I'll think about it…wait I know. I'll bring Mom to your spot, have what you want to say written down so you don't forget."

"Reggie that will…" George started.

"Yes it will, be there tomorrow at four. I have to go mom will flip when she realizes I'm not there." Reggie said.

"Ok bye."

Reggie runs off to her house and opens the door.

"Mom can we go to George's spot tomorrow?"

"Reggie…"

"Mom please?"

Joy sighs.

"Ok after school ok?" Joy asks.

"Of course, so around four."

That night Reggie didn't bring up George, tomorrow was going to be great if it worked right.

The next day…

After school Reggie and Joy drove to George's spot, when they walked up Joy noticed a red headed women with her back facing them.

"Remember that time up at the lake Reggie and I decided to go fishing but ended up lost in the woods instead?" George went on, Reggie smiled.

"How the hell would you know that?"

George didn't answer but went on.

"When I was three I lost my stuffed frog at the park, we looked for three hours until we found it."

"Who the fuck are you, and how the hell do you know that?" Joy asked backing away.

George turned around.

"Hi mom." She said…

TBC…more to come.


	5. Illusions of the Heart

I don't own them.

"Hi mom." George replied as she turned around.

Reggie looked at her mom whose eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't know who the fuck you think I am but that is not funny, my daughter George is dead!" Joy yelled.

"That's just it mom I'm not, I'm undead." George replied.

"Mom why don't you listen to her?" Reggie said as she went to stand next to George.

"I should have know you would be involved Reggie!"

"Mom I'm not crazy, this is George."

"See she wouldn't listen."

"You damn right I won't listen, my daughter is dead!"

"Ok fine if you don't believe me I have something to say."

"Ok what then? There will be nothing to support that you are George."

Reggie nodded her head at George as she continued.

"The day of my funeral, when you had that party for me. A man with balloons came to the door he winked at this guy sitting on the couch talking to thin air."

"How did…" Joy stammered.

"I was sitting next to him, you freaked out at the guy with the balloons that you nearly passed out. As you brought the garbage which was leaking into the kitchen you saw the letters being moved to the word MOIST. A few weeks passed you kept seeing a girl that kind of looked like your daughter outside the house. Knowing how you are you freaked out at her as she tried to tell you that she was me and yelled for her to get off the porch." George finished.

Joy couldn't say anything, she knew that it wasn't possible that George was standing right there and telling her what she already knew.

"I…we have to go." Joy said as she grabbed Reggie.

"Mom now do you believe me?" Reggie asked.

"I'm not sure what I believe." Joy replied.

Reggie smiled at George.

"I'll see you around Reg." George said as Reggie waved.

They were silent on the way home; Joy didn't know what to think. That woman did act like George but she couldn't be George.

"Reggie why did you…?"

"Mom you have to see that she is George, she might look different but it's her." Reggie begged.

"Reggie I just don't know."

"Well that makes me feel sad that you wouldn't even know your daughter's soul, you don't know George and you don't know me!" Reggie said as she bolted out of the car.

"REGGIE!"


	6. Hard feelings and pancakes

I don't own them.

"REGGIE!" Joy yelled after her daughter, but Reggie just kept running. Joy followed the best she could with her car until she was able to park it.

Joy didn't have to run far, Reggie was sitting on the grass in the park, the look of sadness sketched across her face.

"Reggie how dare you scare me like that God damn it, I already lost one daughter I can't lose another one." Joy confessed.

"In some ways you already have lost me, you don't believe me about George."

"Reggie, I don't know what to believe. Give me time."

Reggie just shrugged. Joy didn't know what to do, they've been distant for a while so a hug seemed out of character at that moment.

"What do you want me to say mom?"

"I want you to just drop it for now ok?" Joy pleaded.

Reggie only nodded.

She had to convince her mom once and for all but she didn't know just how to.

The next day…

When Reggie came downstairs there was a note on the fridge.

_Reggie,_

_I ran out, I thought about what you said and I will return with someone._

_Love,_

_Mom_

TBC…Sorry this one is short, the next one will be longer…I'm open to suggestions.


	7. When You Thought Life was easy

I don't own them…

This was way overdue, well here you go…

"What does that mean, return with someone?" Reggie said out loud as she opened the fridge. Just then her mom walked through the door, she didn't have anyone with her like the note said. "Reggie I gave it a lot of thought, as much as I want to believe you I can't. I went looking for that girl and I couldn't find her. The thing is Reggie, you want your sister to still be alive so bad that makes you believe that she is."

"Mom I can't believe you don't believe me." Reggie sighs.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Joy said as she hugged Reggie.

"Of course you are, but I'll show you." Reggie muttered under her breath.

As they sat down to dinner later that night, Joy couldn't help but notice that Reggie was acting differently towards her.

"Look I know how set you are on this Reggie but some things are meant to stay normal." Joy explained to the sullen Reggie.

"Fine, I get it. I won't say anything more about it." Reggie said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked.

"To see George, oh that's right she doesn't exist!" Reggie yelled as she ran out the door leaving a stunned Joy still sitting at the table.

"REGINA LASS GET BACK HERE!" Joy yelled after she regained her bearings, but before she had a chance Reggie was already out the door.

There was a sudden shriek of tires…

"REGGIE!" Joy bolts from the table, the thought of losing another daughter was too much for her to bear. But to her relief, Reggie was unharmed. The red convertible had stopped right in time, it was mere inches from Reggie's legs.

Both Reggie and George looked at Joy, rage rose throughout her.

"Mom I'm fine, she stopped right in time." Reggie said trying to reassure her angry mother.

"Did you plan this?" She asked Reggie.

"Um…nope, look I'm ok calm down." Reggie said as she looked at George.

"Is it ok if she hangs out with me for an hour or two?" George asked.

"Um."

"I'll bring her home no later than nine."

"Please mom? Anyway you will be able to think." Reggie said.

"Fine. Go, and I mean it no later than nine do you hear me?" Joy said as she pointed her finger towards George.

"Yes of course, geez. She hasn't changed has she?" George replied.

"What did you say?" Joy yelled back.

"Bye mom." George and Reggie yell in unison…

TBC…There will most likely be one or two more chapters. Any suggestions please tell me. Thank you!


End file.
